RPlog:Revisiting Colonel Virda
---- CorSec Station 17 - Colonel's Office - Coronet City: Corellia The room that is the Colonel of CorSec's office is rather simply decorated, the furnishings sparse. The room is mostly taken up by a large wooden desk which has a high-back chair tucked neatly behind it. Set against the wall opposite it is a large couch, apparently meant for the comfort of anyone who might wish to visit the Colonel. Several large filing cabinets face the door. => Twila Ever since the lockdown began, an entire legion of CompForce troopers have been stationed through this and other CorSec Stations, most heavily on Coronet City. The civil lockdown ended merely days after it began and only after rounding up a handful of angry civilians, who've been shipped off to Sith knows where by now. It was more for show. The situation inside CorSec Station 17, however, is remarkably different. ISB and COMPNOR officials oversee every activity, backed by the muscle of CompForce's troopers, all under the watchful eye of Director Fleming, who has commandeered a section of the station to be his operational headquarters. Every CorSec officer is followed home, and watched from outside as they sleep... virtually the only 'safe' place is in the privacy of their heads, or the relative privacy of their homes. The sheer volume of Imperial presence around everything related to CorSec is overwhelming and oppressive. Twila cusses under her breath as she tries to do her work, tired of having people breathing down her neck, especially the COMPNOR people. She's on edge, annoyed and about to kill the next person who gets under foot, Imp or CorSec. The one watching her right now is glared at as she looks towards the door, her expression dour, to say the least. To say that she's displeased is quite the understatement. There's a knock on the door, and the CompForce trooper stands aside to let Korynn enter. He's still wearing his field gear, rather than the traditional Imperial Whites he favors. He must not consider the situation surrounding CorSec to be 'safe' yet. As he enters, his dark eyes look toward Twila with an expectant look. "Colonel Virda." His greeting is vaguely amiable, if not downright cold. "You look busy." Twila looks at the man out of the corner of her eye, the hateful expression softening marginally as she sees whom it is. "Hello, Sir." she offers as quiet greeting, her tone surprisingly neutral despite her annoyance at the man and the situation she has found herself in. "I am busy, yes. Surprising how being under martial law will increase one's work load, isn't it?" "It is equally surprising how fishing out troublesome people will increase one's work load," replies Korynn, without missing a beat. "Would it be possible if I could steal some of your precious time? There are questions I need to ask, and I'm hoping you might provide some answers." The CompForce trooper moves to close the door behind Fleming as he takes a few slow steps inside, hands clasped behind his back. Pen poised over a transfer form, Twila looks up at the man, taking in his words before nodding, slowly. "True, that. And please, feel free to have a seat and ask what you need to." A bit of a grin is given at that as she waves towards the only other piece of comfortable furniture other than her chair, her free hand lifted to do so. "Make yourself at home." Tyler has arrived. For the first time, Korynn offers Twila a wee bit of a smile, a coy one. "Thank you, but I prefer to remain standing." He walks over toward the empty chair, and gently rests a hand upon it while watching the Twi'lek Colonel with an inquisitive eye. "First, tell me what you really think of what's going on here. About..." He motions about with his free hand, and looks about with his head for a moment as if to suggest he's speaking of the lockdown. The hundreds (or thousands) of COMPNOR and ISB officials overseeing events at this very facility. "This operation and what it means to accomplish." Pen dropping to the desk, Twila leans back in her chair, the metal joints squeaking slightly as her weight shifts. "To be honest, I can understand why things are happening the way they are. But, still, I find the sheer numbers of your people who have been allocated here to be a bit... bordering on overkill." Shrugging, she offers no apology, as that's exactly what she thinks. "With that said, I appreciate the efforts you and your personnel are going through. I only regret that things got so out of hand that this course of action became necessary." It wasn't very often that Darth Malign would be called into duty, typically he roamed the galaxy freely serving and answering directly to the Emperor, but there were moments when he would step down from his typical responsibilities to step into the policing and maintaining of Internal Security for the Empire. On such days the Sith put on a deep purple robe with a magnificent golden trim, and he assumed a role that has been thought of synonymously with terror, the Inquisitor. His markings were easy to read and anyone working or involved within the Empire since Palpatine knew what his station was. Malign, known also as Tyler Damion to those when not working, moves into the CorSec Station waving a hand and being directed into the Colonel's office immediately. He quietly steps in flanked by two beings in full black armor with his personal seal on their shoulders; Malign had his own legion of personal guards. The Sith politely stands in the back of the room and waits to be acknowledged as Korynn and Twila exchange words. Korynn nods his head once or twice during the Colonel's response. "I see." When Malign enters, he turns aside, lifting his hand from the chair and performs a half-bow of respect. "Inquisitor Malign, welcome. This is Colonel Virda." He glances toward the COMPForce trooper who'd moved aside when the others entered, and nods his head crisply, a silent suggestion that the trooper should provide a datapad with information on Twila's history should Malign wish it. Looking up, Twila visibly blanches at the sight of the Sith, the woman's blue-hued skin taking on a sickly pallor that is visible despite the color of her flesh. "We've met, albeit briefly. Hello, Sir..." she offers to Tyler as she stands, the Twi'lek finally compelled to do something else besides sit on her butt. The Sith had ways of making people stand, perhaps being present was enough, "Don't stand on my account, Colonel." He says politely, "Director Fleming it seems you are a busy man of late. The Emperor has sent me to alleviate some of your stress and to assist in interviewing individuals." The Sith extends a hand now waiting for the datapad to be given to him from one of the guards while turning to his own and nodding, a signal for them to leave. Malign takes a hand and smoothes the wrinkles out of his robe not use to the ceremonial dress of this rank, he steps forward not letting his eyes falter from the Twi'lek as he slips into concentration, dark energies begin to spill across the room as he reaches out with his senses to monitor surface thoughts, "Proceed with your interview Fleming, I will be monitoring for the time being." He says with a calculated and steady voice that expresses his current state of concentration. Taking the silent cue from Malign's guards, Fleming's CompForce trooper turns to follow them out, leaving the three in solitude. Korynn doesn't respond to the initial description regarding Malign's presence--silence is acknowledgement and appreciation in a situation like this. "As you wish," he replies, then turns back to face Twila at her desk. "Unfortunately, Colonel, such sheer numbers are required when we don't know where to begin. Two members of my personal troop were killed during an attack in this very city from one criminal organization to another. There was no sign of CorSec intervention. News reports tell of other situations that make this planet clearly unsafe for her citizens. But most troubling of all..." His speech slows, words coming across even more meticulously and with undertones of intimidation. "Most troubling of all are the recent accusations of Governor Laran and this Security Force's ties with criminal organizations." He raises his eyebrows. "You can understand why this would... intensify my curiosity, of course? What can you tell me about these accusations? Are they legitimate?" Twila levels a blank gaze at the Sith and then to Korynn, listening intently as he speaks. "Of course I can understand why you'd be given cause to have concern, Director. It is truly disturbing and I assure you that I desire answers to these questions just as you do." Sitting down, again, she takes up the pen and puts it in a holder before speaking again. "To be honest, I have no idea why my people did not respond to the problems that have arose and it distresses me greatly. I had hoped that those working here before me as well as those hired on after I was would have a certain sense of responsibility to them. But I see I was wrong." Shrugging, she looks at Korynn specifically, ignoring Tyler for now as she adds, "And the news of the Governor's supposed involvement is... equally disturbing. I hope that they are just rumors and have no truth behind the accusations." ---- Tyler declares his ability of RECEPTIVE TELEPATHY to the room. (SENSE) If successful, the Jedi can read and hear' the surface thoughts and emotions of the target, but cannot probe deeper. If the Jedi's skill roll is double the targets roll, the Jedi can sift through the target's memories up to 24 hours old in the next round. This power can be kept up if the target remains willing and the distance between Jedi and target does not change. This power uses the SENSE skill. Non-Jedi may use a default counter check of their Willpower skill if no other skill seems appropriate. ---- Tyler rolls a 21 for his SENSE skill. An Excellent roll! Twila rolls a 12 for her WILLPOWER skill. An Average roll! Malign simply observes the discussion politely as he begins to pace around the room examining different parts of the office. Korynn was a very direct man and was capable of performing an excellent interview in these manners, all the Sith had to do was observe the unseen and to help the Director piece together all the information. Probing through the surface thoughts of other beings created a sensation of two conversations, an official one that is presented politely and with all the political etiquette demanded of a situation like this, and the other leaking off the edges of beings minds was the pre-constructed and raw 'feelings' and 'thoughts' before they were polished and presented. There was indeed a lot of information in the room, and Malign was one of the Empire's best experts at discovering the truth through investigation. Twila's speech and her emotions and thoughts mix together to give him a better sense of what is happening here. As he walks around the edges of his mouth curl into a weak smile as he turns back and continues to observe, saying nothing for now, but rather seeming content to examine the room and enjoy the atmosphere. At this last piece of information, Korynn turns to face Twila, his eyes squinting ever so slightly. "Do you have reason to suspect the Governor's involvement with criminal syndicates?" he asks, picking up on the way she looked to him and the words she chose to use. "I can not say, Director. The way that CorSec has not responded to criminal activity seems suspect, wouldn't you think? But, I will not point fingers. I want answers, do not get me wrong." Sighing, Twila shakes her head, causing her lekku to sway against her shoulders as she smirks. "I would say that someone higher up along my chain of command has their hand in something, to allow problems of this magnitude to continue, but whether it's Bailey or someone else..." She gives Tyler a wrinkled-nose look, her expression souring slightly at how he is pacing, his actions making her a bit annoyed, "...that's what we need to figure out, yes?" The Inquisitor walks around the office pacing quietly his boots making minimum impact on the surface and making little noise with the exception of a light *clicking* sound. He politely turns as the expression sours and gives the young woman a smile, "How old are you Colonel?" a strange question, and perhaps not a very popular one for men to ask woman. He cuffs his hands behind his back giving Korynn a slight nod asking his pardon for speaking. His hazel eyes gaze around looking at the desk before he stalks forward to stand beside the director, his weapon proudly displayed at his belt. He perks a single brow waiting for the Twi'lek to answer this mundane question. "Someone higher up," muses Korynn, "Or someone bypassing your authority from below?" He turns slightly, lifting his chin to look toward the nearest wall. "Or perhaps you are trying to toy with us to turn our eyes from you." He glances toward Twila again, the slightest of smirks touching the edge of his mouth. "Of course, you wouldn't do something like that, would you? Not after your re-education..." He turns as Tyler asks his own question, and relents to ask further, instead watching Twila and paying close attention to her eyes, her fingers, her cheekbones, any twitches or shivers she might let loose. Twila looks at Tyler, the timing of his question gaining the Colonel's attention first. "I am 27." she answers, not trying to disguise the fact that she doesn't like that question, the Twi'lek herself not above that bit of vanity, it seems. "Director, I understand that a person in my position is easily considered a suspect when things like these events happen. But surely, you wouldn't think that I'd go as so far as to put all of Cornet City, and Corellia as a whole, in jeopardy, would you?" Grinning, she lets her gaze linger on Korynn now, her eyes easily holding to his as she adds, "I would never act against the Emperor or against his law." "You must be very intelligent and driven to reach the rank of Colonel and be so young." The Corellian smiles giving her a bit of praise, "I would say your organization, investigation, and leadership abilities are well above the curb when it comes to enforcement of the laws." He says politely musing allowed, "The question then would be how can someone as talented and driven as a twenty-seven year old Colonel allow things like this to happen under her command? Naturally there must be some kind of incentive, understand our position, Twila, (the Sith snatching the name from the air and removing formality from his line of questions) what we see is a brilliant young woman who has been blessed with a lot of ability and having overcome a typically, pardon my words Director, xenophobic bureaucracy. Someone in your position has very little room to make mistakes, and you have not made any before, why is it that we are suddenly plagued with crime? Be careful with your declarations," Malign's features darken as his energy begins to fill the room with a chilling air, "Not saying things, doesn't necessarily mean they haven't been heard." Fleming does not respond verbally to Twila's words. Instead, he merely bows his head just slightly, as if to suggest that he's willing to believe her, even if he hasn't decided that he does. Yet when the chilling energies seem to fill the room, Korynn has to call on his skill as an interrogator not to glance toward Tyler with curiosity. He'd felt the effects of the Force only once before, and... that didn't go so well for him. This time would be different, but he had to keep up the air that the two of them were in authority, not give away a shocked look at feeling something cold in the air. As such, he stands stoically, simply keeping his eyes on Twila, expressionless. The cold's noticed...hard not to even with the long sleeves and layers that comprise the CorSec Colonel's uniform but Twila doesn't call attention to it, only a slight, visible shiver making it known that she senses the change in the temperature. "If you must know, Sir.." she says while giving Tyler a look that is oddly passive despite the change in atmosphere. "I had met the Governor at the cantina here in the city within moments of my arrival. She had offered me a job as an aid, eventually, which I turned down. I asked for a security job.." Shrugging, hands raised, palms up, she looks about the office before finishing the statement with a slight, "And here I am." Standing up, she moves to stand before the men, her body tight with tension. "There was, at one time, a great influx of activity within the spaceport. Lots of coming and going. It's damn near impossible for us to keep tabs on everyone. Customs gets swamped, we get bogged down... I cannot personally account for every man, woman and alien that wanders onto Corellia. If you can spare some people on a full time basis for a while, then I'll be able to do my job more efficiently. Otherwise, Sirs... my hands are tied until the time I can get more people under my command." Malign always enjoys the reactions of beings to projections of power, he politely removes a pair of gloves from his hands. He carefully places his now bare hands onto the desktop, "I used to work for CorSec years ago, my father as well." He says with some passion, "Corellians believe and hold high esteem for their security forces and for the most part Corellians love their homeland. I will speak only in assumptions, but with them I will mix in some truths. The attacks in the starport were no doubt done by outsiders most likely wishing to stir a political motivation. Lax security is a problem, was the starport situation unrelated to the accusations of criminal involvement, possibly. A world is a big place, lots of things can happen." The Inquisitor reaches out once again with the Force looking for evidence to secure his own beliefs and revelations, "Tell me if this name means anything to you Colonel, the name would be Tyy'sun, do you have any relationship or knowledge of this individual?" "I do believe I've heard the name, Sir.." Twila says, her eyes narrowing a bit as if in thought, her visage shifting to reflect the posed expression. "Crime lord, yes? Reported to have his hand in quite a few... ventures?" She shakes her head, her body slouching, her weight coming to bear upon the edge of the desk as she relaxes, or at least tries to. "I have no relations with that man. I have no reason to. I have no reason to go behind the Empire's back." Korynn tilts his head slightly at Twila's recounting of her rise to power in CorSec, her claims to needing more hands to get the job done, and Malign's recounting of his own history with CorSec. He remains silent, observing, when this new name is brought up. "If you did have reasons to go behind the Empire's back, could you justify them?" The Inquisitor perks a brow, "I am not going to accuse you of doing so, but maybe as an expert investigator and Colonel in CorSec you can help me get into the mind of a fool that would bring a criminal organization onto a Sith Lord's homeworld and allow them to corrupt this land with illicit drugs and the general decay of its societal fabric." Anger was the emotion rolling off Malign as he spoke these words, "Perhaps you can explain this to me Colonel, how much would you think it would cost to bribe CorSec officers?" The Inquisitor steps back a few paces and perches his hand on his chin his piercing hazel eyes looking directly toward the Twi'lek, "Also, what is the importance of the name Tyy'sun to the Twi'leks of the galaxy?" "I appreciate the gravity of the situation, Inquisitor, but I think you should temper your emotions before they get the better of you. Your pride in your homeworld's duly noted but I think it'd be for the best that you set that aside for now." Twila's ballsy, that is for sure, and perhaps not overly smart for addressing the Sith like she did, but she said it and is not about to make any apologies for having done so. "I do not know what price the men would seek to be kept in someone's pocket, Sir.." she says once she calms down, her polite tone of voice returning. "Nor do I understand what has happened to allow all the criminal activity to happen. But surely this was a problem before. How could one of the central hubs of the Galaxy not have crime one moment only to be overwhelmed with such...such things do not happen overnight." Shifting, Twila leans closer towards the robed-wearing man, letting Korynn watch and listen as he will while she says, "I never even heard of this man named Tyy'sun before my arriving to Coronet." "Careful, Virda," interjects Korynn, raising his eyebrows. "The Empire has authority here... not CorSec." The Sith leans forward closer to the Twi'lek his hazel eyes on fire with rage he opens his mouth and one word comes out, "Liar." The rage nearly evaporates as he begins to sputter out laughter leaning back up and stepping back from the desk tapping a small device on his belt as the door slides open and four soldiers step into the entry way. The Inquisitor takes a few moments to clear himself of an uncontrollable fit of laughing before pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and tossing them down on the desk, "This woman, should be arrested." He says, "Pull all the files and search her ship for information pertaining to Tyy'sun, Maffi, and the spread of violence and crimes across Corellia." He declares, "Inform the Governor that she is to be questioned as well, Director Fleming, see to it." The Sith shrugs, "Colonel, why must you spit on my face with your lies? Now your only hope in this galaxy is if I can search through my infinite wisdom and patience and find a use for you." Twila laughs as she stands up, going toe to toe with Tyler despite the arrival of the guards, her own ire running through out her body. "Call me what you will, Inquisitor. But ask yourself something. Have I acted against the Empire? Have I EVER spit in the Emperor's face? Have I EVER ONCE openly acted against those I work for? Even when I was planning on defecting... I was just going to leave quietly." If allowed, she leans close to the man, her lips mere inches from his cheek, looking as if she might kiss him but she speaks, instead. "Call me what you will, Tyler. But you know better. Listen to your heart... if you have one, which I am rather inclined to think you do after how you helped me at the Dig." The Sith smiles turning to meet Twila eye to eye, "Oh indeed, I do have a heart, the heartless would have killed you the instant you began to lie to us." He says quietly, "We gave you a position of power and benefit and you chose to squander it with injustice, and that alone is enough to warrant treason. Naturally, my heart is more generous and like I said we will most likely find a use for you. You have information we need." The Sith steps back away from the CorSec officer, "There are two paths before you Twila, the easy path, and the hard one, I pray you take the easy one." He says darkly, "For the sake of us all." He gestures for the guards to step forward as the lead guard pulls out a pair of stun cuffs, "Director Fleming and his agents will see to an interrogation. If things do not go as I anticipate they will, I will conduct the interrogation personally, and there are millions of things worse than death." "How about we skip the middle man, Tyler? Do it yourself. Or are you worried about getting your hands dirty?" Twila starts to try and taunt the Sith further, her anger causing her mouth to run about three times faster than her brain but she finally quiets once the cuffs are in place. Looking at the Sith, she looks into his eyes, her own losing their hardness, despair welling up in them as well as tears. The first attempt at the reeducation was very unpleasant to go through. Only the Maker knows what kind of hell they'll put her through, now. Malign frowns stepping forward and placing a hand on Twila's shoulder, "You do not need to be re-educated, I believe in your loyalty to the Empire. However, there has been a crime, a crime you unfortunately do not understand; the only way for you to protect your life and to return to your post in time is to submit information to us. If I did it myself you would have no use, so I do this to save you." The Sith gives Twila an encouraging smile, "So cooperate with us and live to serve our Emperor another day." The Sith gestures for the guards to take her away, "Director Fleming, keep me updated on the investigations on world." All the while, Korynn merely stands and watches with squinted, perceptive eyes and a tight expression. With Tyler's requests, he merely withdraws a datapad and begins punching in orders for some of his many assistants and troopers, sending digital orders to prepare for two interrogations and the detainment of Governor Laran. A note that he will handle the Governor's detainment personally, of course. Replacing the datapad onto his belt, he steps forward and stands beside Twila, turning his gaze toward Malign. "As you wish." He turns toward Twila, giving her a look that she would be most familiar with... the icy gaze of a man willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish his goal. "Your compassion's to be rewarded, Tyler." Twila hisses out, her gaze shifting towards Korynn, the cold look in his eyes definitely one she has seen before, one she was hoping not to have to see ever again. Still, there it is and the ice begins to seize her heart, grasping it in a chilly hold, making it hard to breathe. The Sith smiles and bows his head, "I'm sure you will." He says darkly, "In fact a great many things will be changing in the galaxy soon enough." Malign gestures, "Examine all of the Colonel's personal contacts and all the files, compile a list of suspects involved in the Maffi, then use her ship as bait, with a distress signal. We will bring her comrades to us." With those words the Inquisitor storms from the room in dramatic fashion with two guards in tow as he moves on to other business at hand on world. Twila smiles at Tyler and Korynn both, her eyes still filled with unshed tears, but, at the same time, there is a touch of something in her expression, something not quite right. "You won't get me to talk. None of you will. Not even you, Inquisitor. I will never speak." Defiant, yes, and loyal. But it's hard to tell where her loyalties rest, the line blurred long, long ago. Korynn steps forward toward Twila, and a smirk shows on his face. "You're sorely mistaken," he murmurs. From inside one of his belt's containers, he produces a small vial. Inside of it, the tiny but ghastly sight of a Torian bloodworm. Tyler's quite aware of what they're capable of. "Hold her," he instructs the guards, then removes the cap of the vial and presses it against her skin. The worm immediately begins burrowing into her skin with hunger, its saliva numbing the entry point but no less providing a terrifying sight as it begins to bulge into her skin, searching for a blood vessel to feast upon. Tyler has left. The creature is not one that Twila has ever seen before, but the appearance of it is fairly intimidating, despite her lack of knowledge of what it is. As the worm burrows its way into her flesh, causing her to cry out in discomfort as well as fear. She looks at Korynn, her eyes wide, the question she screams in her head never reaching her lips. The guards are ruthless in holding the Twi'lek still, so as to make sure the bloodworm burrows in rather than deciding on some other host. A small trial of blood is left in its wake when it becomes more or less a bulge on her arm. "It's called a Torian bloodworm," explains Fleming. His words are slow and cold as he removes the vial and slips it back into his pouch. "It will eat its way through your blood vessels until it reaches some vital organ... your heart, liver, or lungs, perhaps." "You bastard. Would you see me dead for actions never taken against the Empire?" Growling slightly, Twila's lekku begin to twitch against her shoulders as she glowers at the Director, her body tensing under the grip of the guards who keep the angry woman under control. "Tell me something, Korynn. Do you really enjoy your job? Or is it just a ruse? Be honest." She tries to yank her arms free, a sudden jerk of her shoulders given as she watches him, her eyes never once leaving the man's face as she awaits his reply. Her arms are freed, but the binders will keep her from causing too much trouble. The CompForce troopers keep their firm grip on her shoulders, however, at least for now. "I will do whatever it takes, Colonel," he replies without hesitation. "There are lies inside your head." He takes a half step forward, glowering at her with controlled vengeance as he lifts a finger toward her, threateningly. "They will come out into the open, I assure you." He lowers his hand and motions toward the door. "Take her away." Twila grunts a bit as she is led off, the Colonel's displeasure given voice as she's taken out of the office. She doesn't say it out loud, but deep within her head and her heart, she has already vowed not to speak, no matter what, but it might be easy to tell that the woman will not make things easy.